pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
O'Malleyladdin (TheBluesRockz Cat Style)
TheBluesRockz, 50th Century Cat and Nickelodeon Movies' movie-spoof of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". It appeared on YouTube on May 25, 2013. Cast: * Aladdin - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Jasmine - Duchess (The Aristocats) * The Genie - Speedy Cerviche (Samurai Pizza Cats) * Jafar - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Iago - Kehaar (Watership Down) * Abu - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * The Sultan - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Rajah - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) * The Peddler - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Gazeem the Thief - Mole (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * The Cave of Wonders - Tyrako (I-Zenborg) * Prince Achmed - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Razoul - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Old Jafar - Dracula (Mad Monster Party?) * The Magic Carpet - Mighty Mouse * Elephant Abu - Babar * Razoul's Guards - King Cat's Henchmen (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) and Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Woman at the Window - Peg (Goof Troop) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Thumper's Mother and Sisters (Bambi) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Madeline and The Girls (Animated) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Mrs. Banshee (The Spooktacular Adventures of Casper) * Necklace Man and Woman - Spencer (Pinocchio 3000) and Luna (Sailor Moon) * Fat Ugly Lady - Ma (The Lion King 1 1/2) * The Two Hungry Children - Baby Hugs and Tugs (The Care Bears Family) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) and Gizmo (Gremlins) * Omar the Melon Seller - Mr. Blobby * Pot Seller - Heathcliff the Cat * Nut Seller - Rhinokey (The Wuzzles) * Necklace Seller - Gyro Gearloose (DuckTales) * Fish Seller - Wildcat (TaleSpin) * Fire Eater - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Cubbi Gummi (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Brain (Inspector Gadget) * Rabbit Genie - Hare (Monster Rancher) * Dragon Genie - Godzooky (Godzilla) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Mermaid Sisters (The Daydreamer) * Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Camel Abu - Reginald (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) * Horse Abu - Buck (Home on the Range) * Duck Abu - Wooden Toy Duck (How the Toys Saved Christmas) * Ostrich Abu - Louie (The Trumpet of the Swan) * Turtle Abu - Tank (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Car Abu - Dinoco (Cars) * Old Man Genie - Paw Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) * Little Boy Genie - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Fat Man Genie - Cyril the Squirrel (Maisy) * 75 Golden Camels - Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Laa Laa (Teletubbies) * Exotic-Type Mammals - King Kong (The Mighty Kong) * Leopard Genie - Baby Jaguar (Go Diego Go !) * Goat Genie - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Harem Genie - Sarabi (The Lion King) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (Simba the King Lion) * Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Bears and Lions - Bongo and Yawning Lion (Dumbo) * Brass Bands - Horn Blowers (Sleeping Beauty) * 40 Fakirs - Ultramen * Cooks and Bakers - Doraemons * Birds that "Warble on Key" - Crows (Mickey and the Beanstalk) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield * Super-Spy Genie - Ultra Nyan (1 & 2) * Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age) * Table Lamp Genie - Pip (Barnyard) * Bee Genie - Maya the Bee * Submarine Genie - Shark (Jaws) * Tongue Genie - Pigmon (Ultraman) * One of Flamingos - Orville (The Rescuers) * Gigantic Genie - Megazord (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * Rajah as Cub - Tito (Oliver and Company) * Toy Abu - Percy (Pocahontas) * Snake Jafar - Barugon (Gamera vs Barugon) * Cheerleader Genies - Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Genie Jafar - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech